Happy Ever After
by Eleri Undomiel
Summary: Zuko made a mistake that has sent Katara to the brink of death. Rated T for violence...and Zuko tears! Please read and review fairly. EPILOGUE UP! COMPLETE! Check out my drabble series: Never To Be: A Zutara Drabble Series
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a drabble . . . but then it got longer, and longer! Enjoy, and review!! Review like crazy!

* * *

_**Happy Ever After**_

_**Chapter One**_

The ship rolled amongst the crashing waves as the storm raged around the lone figure on the deck. Zuko looked up into the silver clouded sky, praying for lightning to strike. _Hit me, hit me with all you've got . . . you've never held back before!_ He threw his arms wide as if to welcome a bolt, but they only struck the ocean nearby. _Grant me my oblivion, strike me!_

The only reply he got was the rumble of rolling thunder. His tears mixed with the rain on his face. How could he live, when the young woman of his dreams was dying because of him? How could he have thought that she'd stay out of the way? Zuko rammed his fists to his eyes and dropped to his knees. "Please, Agni, don't make me bear her blood on my hands. I'd take my own life! Oh, Agni, what have I done?!" all this was cried to the bubbling heavens in a raspy whimper. She was going to die unless they got to the docks soon, yet it was who knew how far away.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to look up, unashamed. Sokka stood there, his expression unreadable. "She's asking for you."

Zuko stood, nodded at the water tribe warrior and rushed below deck to his quarters, where Katara lay. Her chocolate skin was brilliantly accented by the red sheets around her. A white bandage wound around her shoulder and neck, hiding the burns. He walked to her side, dripping water in his wake.

Katara's eyes opened when Zuko sat beside her. Even glassy from fever, they were beautiful. And even in her pain, she greeted him with a smile. "Zuko," she whispered, laying her clammy hand on his warm one.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and put on a brave smile, lest his quivering lips give away his fear. "I'm sorry, Katara." Unfamiliar words seemed to be doomed to come out his mouth as long as he loved this woman. "I - I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and you got hurt because of it."

[_flashback_

_Zuko could only watch in horror as Katara threw herself between the flames sprouting from his hands and her brother. _

"_Zuko, no!" _

_And then shut his eyes as she screamed, and when he opened them how she lay on the ground, moaning. One shoulder and part of her neck were blistered an angry red, and Zuko wanted to die because it was all his fault . . ._

[_end flashback_

Katara squeezed his hand gently, then winced as it moved her shoulder. She licked her chapped lips and smiled again. "Yeah, it's your fault." She chuckled softly as Zuko's eyes widened. "But I don't blame you, Sokka's a real pain in the butt sometimes. I can't say I haven't smacked him around a few times."

Zuko smiled wistfully as he watched her draw breath, then winced at the ragged sound to it. "Katara . . ." he put one of his hands gently on her cheek and kissed the other softly, marveling at the fire under her skin. He wished with all his soul that it was the same coolness he was so used to.

Picking up a cloth from the basin of water beside her, he wrung it out, then lay it on her forehead. Katara closed her eyes, still smiling. "I'm not scared," he almost couldn't catch her whispered statement.

Zuko's startled eyes searched her face for some hint of humor, finding none as she continued, "I can't wait till I see my mom again, and I'll tell yours that you miss her."

"No, Katara, you'll be fine, it's just an infection! Don't talk like this, please . . . " His emotions were eating his insides with painful slowness. "You won't die, you can't." Zuko hated himself for the tremor in his voice.

Katara opened her eyes and locked gazes with Zuko's. Amber fire and cerulean ice caressed each other, neither coming to harm. Katara reached up with her good arm and, grabbing his shirt front, pulled him down to her waiting lips. "Keep it up, firefly, and you'll really get it." she mock-growled.

He pecked her lips again, then once more softly. "I can't lose you," he murmured, touching his forehead to hers.

"You won't," Katara replied in an equally soft voice. "I'll always be with you, Zuko."

* * *

**Shadow: Aww . . .poor Zuzu! **

**Zuko::SMACK:: Do **_**not **_**call me ZUZU!**

**Shadow: Ow! What? I give you my pity and you hit me?? **

**Zuko: So? You called me Zuzu! I **_**hate**_** that nickname!**

**Shadow: Be careful, Firefly, I may write you out of the story. ::glares::**

**Zuko: I don't care.**

**Shadow: I'll tell everyone your most jealously guarded secret::singsong voice::**

**Zuko::eyes bug:: What? No! Don't!**

**Shadow: Then apologize.**

**Zuko: Never, not if you screamed it to the media.**

**Shadow::deep breath::**

**Zuko: Wait! Fine . . . I'll do it.**

**Shadow::waiting::**

**Zuko::murmurs apology::**

**Shadow: So they can hear you, if you please!**

**Zuko: I'm sorry! There! I said it!**

**Shadow: Zuko talks to his half-dressed pictures of Katara!! **

**Zuko: Why, you little::hands light::**

**Shadow::runs:: And now, a short break!**

_**Review please!! Save me from Zuko!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: HAHA! You can't get me Zuko!!**

**Enjoy chapter two! And review! **_**  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Two**_

The healer came in and ushered Zuko out. "I've got enough to work on without you fretting her." she shoved him out the door. He blinked, he hadn't felt them dock.

Zuko's uncle was waiting in the hallway, a cup of tea in his hands. Handing him the steaming teacup, Iroh steered him in the direction of his personal quarters. He sat on a cushion on the floor and motioned for Zuko to do the same.

Zuko sat, staring down into the dregs of his tea, hating himself. He ran a hand through his ragged hairdo, as was a habit of his. "She thinks she's going to die."

Iroh nodded as Zuko met his eyes. "And she very well could," he paused, searching for the right words. "Your temper is a problem, Zuko."

"I know, Uncle!" Zuko took a deep breath as all the candles in the room flared up brightly. "I let my pride rule my actions, and as result, I'm losing the only thing I ever really cared about." He threw the teacup across the room, enjoying the sound of it shattering as it hit the wall. Standing up to pace, Zuko continued to rant. "It's not fair, Uncle! Why, after finally finding something to live for, do I have to lose it because of my stupid mistake?"

Iroh watched with solemn eyes as his nephew continued to pace, struggling to get a grasp on his emotions. "Zuko, there is nothing weak in letting out your inner sorrow. It brings peace to the soul as well as the body."

Zuko shook his head stubbornly. "I do _not_ need to cry!" but even as he said it, his chest heaved and the first fickle tears traced the lines of his jawbone.

Iroh walked over to his nephew and laid a hand on his shoulder. He steered Zuko wordlessly over to the candle-lit shrine in the corner and pushed him down onto the cushion. "Pray, Zuko. Only Agni can save her if she's already given up."

Zuko had already bowed his head, letting his mind plead, promising the world and beyond if only she'd be spared. He swayed with the rocking of the boat as the storm calmed outside.

The candles were almost burned out when there was a knock at the door. Iroh rose to open it, seeing Zuko still immersed in his own thoughts.

Sokka entered. "I need to talk to Zuko, please."

Iroh smiled and said, "I will go and chat with our chef." He closed the door behind him, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone. He lifted a quick prayer to the heavens, "They will destroy each other! Calm their tempers, Great One, only You can fix this muddle."

"Zuko,"

The exiled prince looked up and over his shoulder, his expression murderous.

Sokka inwardly shuddered, but kept up his stony front. "Don't think I haven't forgotten that this is your doing. If you hadn't thrown those blasts-"

Zuko stood up in a fury, the candles flaring up. "If I hadn't thrown those blasts, yes, don't you think I'm kicking myself? I may have thrown the blow that struck her, but _you-_" he emphasized this with a jab to Sokka's chest. "Were the one I was aiming for. Never forget, you were the one who riled me."

Sokka met his gaze calmly. "Do you remember what it was that got you 'riled', Zuko?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

[_flashback_

_Sokka moaned, clutching his stomach. "When can we eat? I'm running on empty here!"_

_Katara glared at him. "You think you're the only one who's hungry? We're _all _hungry, Sokka!" _

_Toph, sitting beside Katara, murmured, "Shut up, Sokka. It's not like it's our fault all you can find are leechy nuts that are really rocks, and berries that make us sick." The blind girl threw a stick into the fire._

"_Well, excuse me, little miss 'I can't see'! If you think you can do better, why haven't you?" Sokka snorted. _

_Zuko stood. "Enough!" the campfire billowed up. _

_Sokka glowered at Zuko, the hatred clear in his eyes. "Who gave you the authority over us? We didn't even _ask_ you to come, you invited yourself, Zuko!"_

_With a roar, Zuko flew at him. "It's Prince Zuko to you, peasant!" Sokka jumped back, dodging the flames. He tripped over an exposed root, and Zuko saw his chance._

_Zuko could only watch in horror as Katara threw herself between the flames sprouting from his hands and her brother. _

"_Zuko, no!" _

_And then shut his eyes as she screamed, and when he opened them how she lay on the ground, moaning. One shoulder and part of her neck were blistered an angry red, and Zuko wanted to die because it was all his fault . . ._

[_end flashback_

Zuko stared into Sokka's face. "Yes, I do."

"Aren't you sorry?" Sokka's voice rose an octave. "How can you stand there so calmly when my sister is-" his throat constricted, and he couldn't say the last word. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the weight in his chest.

"You're not the only one who loves Katara!" Zuko shot back.

Sokka started. Blinking rapidly in shock, he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Zuko gave a mirthless laugh. "Don't tell me you thought your sister had never fallen in love? She's not the innocent little girl you thought you could protect. We've been in love for months, and you never noticed!"

The water tribe warrior's mouth fell open. Then, he stuttered out, "Have - have you - had - have you - did you?" his eyes pleaded to tell him no.

"No. We haven't. I said she wasn't as innocent as you thought, not a complete perv!" Zuko shuddered. "She won't even let me kiss her too long. The only thing that's not innocent about her is the fact that she fell in love with your arch enemy."

Sokka sat down in relief. "Thank Yuོ!"

Zuko walked over to his covered porthole and drew back the tapestry over it. A glorious sunrise met his eyes, its rays turning the water to liquid gold and the clouds around it a blood red.

The door creaked open, and Iroh poked his head in. "Have you two settled your disputes?"

Sokka shook his head. "We'll always have our 'disputes', Iroh. Although I think we're done for now. Any word on Katara?" his voice took on a nervous tremor.

The old man sighed. "No, nothing yet." He walked over to the alter and began to pray.

Zuko kicked the wall. His toes erupted in pain, but he welcomed it. He deserved it and more.

A knock startled them all. Sokka, closest, answered it. The healer came in.

Zuko stared at the woman expectantly, looking for all the world like he was about to wet himself. "Any news?"

"Praise Agni, her fever has broken. I put a salve on her burns, and as soon as she's stronger, _then_ she can work her water on it. No sooner." The wrinkled woman smiled. "She should be fine, given time."

Sokka whooped, jumping to punch the air. Zuko grinned, and Iroh grabbed the woman's waist and spun her around in a circle.

Zuko stepped out on deck, unnoticed by the ecstatic crowd below. He smiled toward the sun, relishing the warmth on his face. Maybe everything would turn out okay after all.


	3. Epilogue

No flames...please! Review and tell me how you like. ;) And, I accept requests!

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_** five years later **_

Children's laughter reached Katara's ears. She smiled as her two children ran into her bedroom.

Hitaru, age two, had Katara's blue eyes and his father's pale skin. Megorea, age four, had tan skin - though a little lighter than her mother's - and her father's amber eyes.

Hitaru was hiding something behind his back. Megorea struggled to reach it for a few moments, then turned to her mother.

"Mama, Hitaru took my shell doll!" she stomped her foot.

Hitaru looked up at his mother shamefully, two fingers in his mouth. He brought out the said doll, clothed in it's shell-bead sequined dress, and handed it over to his sister.

Katara picked him up and placed him on her lap. "I's just wanted to wook at it Mama. 'S so pwetty!"

"Hitaru, it's not nice to take things that aren't yours without asking." Katara kissed his cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" the moon outside was just rising over the courtyard wall. Way past her little ones' bedtime.

"Kitani thought we were asleep." Megorea smirked mischievously.

Katara set Hitaru back down and gave both of their bottoms a firm pat. "Go back to your nursery." she nodded at her maid behind her, who followed the two children back to their room.

With her children gone, Katara began to get undressed out of her red clothes. As the Fire Lady, she couldn't wear blue anymore. Not that it really mattered so much. Looking into her mirror, she gazed at the dark scar across her shoulder. By the time her strength had returned enough for her to tend to it after her injury, it had already scarred some. She couldn't do anything about the scars, but it served as a reminder to her husband to keep his temper in check.

Now in her short, flame-toned nightdress, Katara slid under the silk bedsheets. She rested the back of her hand on the pillow usually taken by Zuko's head.

She had begun to doze, and the crescent moon was now one-quarter of the way across the sky when the Fire Lord finally crawled into bed. Katara's eyes opened immediately. "You're late," she chided in a whisper.

Zuko slid his hand across her stomach to rest on the curve of her waist. "I had business to attend to." he kissed her nose. "But I missed you every moment."

She snuggled up against him. "I always miss you when I go to bed by myself."

Zuko responded by placing a lingering kiss upon her waiting lips. Just the scent of her made him dizzy; she smelled like winter and lilacs. An arousing combination, if you were to ask.

Katara shivered in bliss, returning his kiss. She laid a cool hand on his cheek, and he welcomed the temperature; he never wanted her to get so warm as she was with the draining fever, ever. "I love you so much, Zuko, and you make me so happy."

She shifted to place her back against him. He cradled her against himself, in heaven. "And I love you, too. Happy ever after, Katara. You deserve every moment of bliss and more."

"Happy ever after, Zuko."


End file.
